


Gold Star

by exceptionallyunfortunate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Bilingual Character(s), Blow Jobs, Character(s) of Color, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, POV Character of Color, POV Third Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexuality Crisis, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exceptionallyunfortunate/pseuds/exceptionallyunfortunate
Summary: When 15-year-old Maya comes home in tears over her latest breakup, her dad Luis is there to comfort her. With the help of ice cream straight out of the carton, some close-kept secrets come spilling out, fundamentally changing their relationship.Written for the prompt “Gold Star Gay Dad/His Teen Daughter” as part of RelationShipping 2020, an incest fanwork exchange.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



> Spanish words are italicized and have English translations as hovertext. My apologies for screenreader users—ao3 doesn’t support the “lang” attribute, but I’ll add Spanish pronunciation support if that ever changes.
> 
> As always, mind the tags and the content that this work will obviously contain. It’s an incest fic with a gay man of color having sex with his underage daughter of color. Don’t like, don’t read. Anon commenting is on but everything is moderated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exposition and foreplay bits.
> 
> Over a shared carton of ice cream, Luis bonds with his daughter Maya. He tries hard to hide his attraction to her, but then she reveals hers to him. Intimate contact ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detailed chapter warnings:
> 
>   * Latino uncircumcised working class divorcee gold star bear dad who _really_ likes twinks and his twink-ish daughter
>   * tiny twink-ish (butch, androgynous) black 15-year-old daughter who wants her dad
>   * the expected moral crisis of a dad who is unequivocally attracted to his teenage daughter as if she were a twink
>   * takes place in New York City, present day
>   * mild description of dad peeing, mild shower voyeurism flashback
>   * allusions to the dad’s estranged homophobic parents and his past as a street survival sex worker
>   * descriptions of food and ice cream eating, but not sexually
>   * dad-centric third person PoV
> 


The front door slammed shut with a considerable amount of force, rattling the whole room a little. Luis jolted upright on the worn sofa that doubled as his bed on the weekends, hastily stuffing his lewd magazine between the cushions and zipping shut the fly on his cargo shorts. The clock above the tv read just past 8:30 and he frowned, sure he was supposed to have the apartment to himself until at least 11. The air was musty with the scent of his sweat and precome and he silently prayed that his daughter wouldn’t notice.

Maya ran at him, her Doc Martens clattering loudly against the cheap wood flooring with each of the six steps it took to reach the sofa. In a blur of denim and flannel, she landed on her knees between his legs, arms wrapped around him and face buried in his squishy dad belly. A loud but muffled wail poured out from her wiry form as tears soaked through Luis’s undershirt. Swallowing hard, he mentally willed away the hard-on he had been tending to before she’d arrived. Luckily, there was a box of tissues handy on the side table. He pulled several out and nudged the teen’s shoulder with a fistful of them.

She graciously accepted and sat back on her heels, blowing her nose loudly. “R-Reilly—” she began with a hiccup, dabbing mournfully at her eyes. Luis tried not to roll his—everything about that no-good _bolillo_ filled him with annoyance. But he gritted his teeth silently and waited with practiced patience while Maya blubbered on.

“Reilly broke up with me-e-eee!” came the tragic wail.

A wave of relief washed over Luis—relief that it hadn’t been something more serious that had pushed his child to tears, sure. But even more so relief that she was single, out of the arms of lecherous suitors once more, as it should be. Perhaps any other dad would have felt guilty for taking pleasure from her obvious anguish, but Luis knew firsthand just how predatory boys could be. And besides, it was natural for a father to want to protect his little girl, and to want to spend his precious custody days being close to her, and to want to keep her all to himself…

“ _Espérate aquí_ ,” he instructed a little too readily. “This is a story that deserves ice cream.” He toed his house slippers on and dashed off, leaving Maya to sort herself out.

The bitchen—her sarcastic nickname for his mortifying joint kitchen/bathroom/laundry closet—was only separated from the rest of the tiny apartment by a half-height wall divider. On the kitchen side, it had tall stools and served as a countertop/table. On the living area side, it was a bookshelf. Still, most of Luis’s figure was shielded from Maya’s view and he used the opportunity to readjust his crotch while he grabbed a quart of Neapolitan and two spoons. With a deep breath, he firmly grounded himself in Sensitive Gay Best Dad mode.

When he returned, he set his acquisitions on the side table and used both hands to lower himself onto the sofa with a drawn-out old man groan. Maya gave him a half-hearted eye roll from her spot on the floor, only vaguely amused by his dad antics. She had shed her shoes and her heavy denim vest—the with all the “love is love” pins and the big “NINGÚN SER HUMANO ES ILEGAL” across the back—and they lay in a heap by the oscillating floor fan. With a shrug, Luis patted the cushion beside him, leaving his arm outstretched to wrap around his daughter as she accepted his invitation to sit. She plopped dramatically onto the sofa, resting her head on her dad’s broad chest as he stroked the shoulder of her plaid button-down. The fine fuzz of her unshaven thigh rested against his own, which was easily twice as thick and ten times as hairy as hers. He made a mental note to lecture her later about her cutoff short-shorts—promiscuity wouldn’t fly under his roof.

She tossed the crumpled tissue she was holding at the small trash can nearby and missed. “We were supposed to go to the movies after dinner,” she bemoaned, reaching over her dad’s body for a spoon. He opened the ice cream carton, already half-decimated, and set it on his lap for them both to dig at. Maya took a heaping scoop out of just the chocolate section and thrust it into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed it before continuing.

“I really thought he was going to take me somewhere _nice_ for once, you know? But he took me to _Chipotle_ , which he _knows_ isn’t real Mexican. And since it was almost our four month anniversary, I _thought_ he was going to do something special. And instead he made my pay for my _own_ bowl _and_ made fun of me for how much Cholula I put on it!”

She paused to eat more ice cream, this time scooping exclusively from the vanilla section. Luis shook his head, affronted on his daughter’s behalf. She was tiny, only reaching his shoulder with her thick-heeled boots on, and she was built like a twig. But he had raised her to have a healthy respect for food, including _lo picante_ and the cuisine of his ancestors. His heart swelled with pride at his daughter’s commitment to her roots and he dug his own spoon into the carton, skimming across all three sections.

“You’re my girl!” he proclaimed, clapping a firm, tan hand against his robust belly to emphasize his point. “Why _wouldn’t_ you put Cholula on that Americanized crap? I taught my _chiquita_ to _respect_ food. Food… and her two old dads, of course.”

Maya groaned. “I’m not a kid, Dad, I’m _fifteen_. I’m gonna be a sophomore in _two weeks_.” Her spoon dove for the strawberry next. “I’m basically an adult, you know.”

Her dad raised his hand to pat comfortingly at the poof of her close-cropped buzzcut. She had the same mahogany skin and tight curls as her other father, his ex-husband. The rich inky color of her hair against Luis’s fingers made his normally bronze skin seem ashen by comparison. It was the kind of hair that his parents growing up in Texas would have called _cabello chinito_ or, more crudely, _pelo malo_ —not like his own silky brown waves. Thinking back to San Antonio, Luis couldn’t doubt the maturity of his little girl. He had only been fifteen himself when he had abandoned his parents for a life of cruising and hitchhiking until he reached the northern US. New Yorkers didn’t bat an eye or beat his hide for his devotion to men and it was there in Manhattan where he had taken his citizenship test, earned his GED, and met Patrick.

A brief memory of the former love of his life flitted through his mind, but he shook it away.

It had surprised him a year ago when Maya had shown up for their weekly get-together suddenly missing her signature box braids. She claimed an all-natural head of hair was easier to care for, and more in line with her ‘afropunk’ aesthetic. That had also been the start of her rebellious phase, when she had stopped wearing skirts altogether and had made the jump from tomboy to full-on political butch. If Luis didn’t know better from her constant stream of lackluster boyfriends, he’d have thought her gay as well. He had chalked up her rapid transformation to the drama of being a high school freshman, although it did suit her very well.

He sucked thoughtfully at his spoon. The weight of his daughter’s head against the crook of his shoulder was a welcome addition to his otherwise interrupted night. He only had custody of her on the weekends, and rarely did their schedules align to properly spend time together, what with Maya’s teenage affairs and his own hectic jobs as a daytime museum guard and nighttime bartender. The apartment in the Bronx cost much more than Luis liked, but he had insisted on remaining close to his daughter’s life after the divorce. Thankfully Patrick, with his brownstone on the Upper West Side and his cushy job on the board of directors at a private hospital, had agreed to pay child support even though he took care of Maya the most—that is to say, his hired help took care of her, until she had turned old enough to protest being babied.

Luis took a slow, deep breath to keep from thinking about his ex-husband, inadvertently filling his lungs with the cucumber-y scent of his daughter’s hair product; it felt so quintessentially _her_ —cool and airy and slightly sweet. A wave of calm washed over him, followed closely by the heat of desire. He was suddenly very aware of the weight of his balls, protesting his earlier unfulfilled promise of release. With a parting kiss to the crown of her head, he let his hand drop back to her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. The plastic nub on her bra strap grazed his thumb and he quickly chomped down on another bite of ice cream to hide his disconcerted jolt.

“You’re right,” he conceded. “You’ve become a fine woman, _mija_.” He ate several more spoonfuls of ice cream. “Reilly obviously doesn’t know what he’s missing, and that’s _his_ loss.”

With a sigh, Maya sat upright, shaking her dad’s hand off and leaving his shoulder feeling peculiarly cold without her. She deposited her spoon into the carton and crossed her arms over her chest, slumping backwards into the cushions. After a long pause, she grumbled “Reilly said my boobs weren’t big enough.”

In that position, wearing that men’s flannel, it was exceptionally true that her chest looked flat as a board, identical to a young boy’s. The boxy vest she usually wore didn’t tend to flatter her femininity much either, instead making her shoulders look broader and hiding the few curves she had scraped out of puberty. Everything about her figure was slim, delicate, and small, but her personality more than made up the difference.

Luis said as much. “You’ve got a big personality, and that’s what counts. And hey, lots of guys like small boobs!”

Maya flashed him a look of annoyance, her ashy grey eyes twinkling and betraying her amusement. “You’re gay, Dad, you don’t even _like_ women. What would you know about boobs?”

It was true that Luis had no experience being attracted to or even being intimate with women. Even in the days when the streets were his home and his body was his meal ticket, his clients had only ever been men—wealthy art students, “straight” closet cases, angsty trophy husbands, kinky leather daddies. The correct answer to her question might have been that, as a bear, he had plenty of experience with his own moobs. Or that at the gay bar, he served plenty of drag queens with great, rotund bosoms spilling out of their elaborate costumes. But instead, a faint memory bubbled to the surface—one which had been a mundane occurrence at the time, but which suddenly felt so imbued with extra meaning in light of their discussion.

* * *

He had returned home early on a Sunday morning, weary after a graveyard shift working one of the bar’s infamous dance blowouts. His chinos were full of dollar bills stuffed into the waistband by drunk partiers who were too far gone to tell the difference between gogo boys and serving staff; they crinkled unpleasantly against his bits. On weekends when he had to work, he usually expected Maya to be locked away in his tiny bedroom, fast asleep on his twin mattress until well after noon—he always took the couch so she could have a proper bed and a modicum of privacy, and she had stopped offering any counterargument otherwise long ago.

However on that day, Luis had been surprised to hear the hiss of the shower coming from the bitchen. Before his tired brain could register why he shouldn’t, he instinctively glanced over to take a look. Through the frosted glass of shower door, he recognized his daughter’s slender silhouette, like an eclipse against ivory tiles. She seemed not to notice him, her lean arms gracefully rising one at a time as she lathered soap across her ribs. The details of her body were undefined, lending her a captivating androgyny in place of what would have otherwise been recognizable as a budding woman’s form, even with the braids reaching down her shoulders. Any faint curves she might have had were rendered smooth and flat, save for the delicate arc of her ass, small and lush like the rest of her.

When Luis’s cock gave an uncomfortable, rustling twitch, he had chalked it up to the hoards of beautiful, sweaty, scantily clad men that had surrounded him all night. Of course, a lack of bathroom privacy was the cost of cohabiting a one-bedroom apartment with a bitchen, and the two had long settled upon merely ignoring the other when it came to hygienic matters. He steeled his eyes pointedly away from the shower door and fished some cozy sweats out of the dryer. But he didn’t want to intrude on Maya’s personal sanctum in the bedroom, so he stripped out of his work clothes in the living area, dollar bills scattering onto the floor around him. Returning to the bitchen in his baggy comfort clothes, he deposited his soiled outfit directly into the washing machine, then popped the toilet seat up to take a much needed piss. His cock was girthy in his hand as he slid back the foreskin. His bladder emptied and relief washed over him. A peaceful, sleepy fog enveloped his mind and he indulged in a very big yawn.

“What? Dad? Did you need something?” came a voice to his right, muffled by the roar of pattering water.

Suddenly, Luis was aware of the fact that only a single pane of textured glass and two feet of open air separated his exposed genitals from Maya’s lithe, nude, and dripping body. His cock twitched, sending a splash of urine onto the rim of the bowl. Suppressing the urge to curse under his breath, he hastily shook himself off and wiped up the mess with a bundle of toilet paper. “Nothing,” he called back, closing the lid and flushing it all away. “ _Solo estoy cansado_.”

And with his last piece of business taken care of, he padded to the couch, lay down, and promptly went out like a light, not even awakening when the shower stopped.

* * *

Seated on the couch, staring at his daughter’s cheeky expression, Luis scratched at his patchy beard, using his wide palm to hide the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed hard. “Gay men can like boobs,” he insisted, hoping to appear nonchalant. “It’s not that weird. Plenty of gay guys can have a thing for women!”

Maya snickered, uncrossing her arms. She reached towards her dad’s lap to fish her spoon back out of the ice cream carton and resumed eating just the goopy strawberry parts. He followed suit. “Yeah,” she replied sarcastically. “I should just date a gay guy. The only hot guys at school are gay, anyways.”

“Oh, the gays at your school are _hot_ , are they?” Luis quipped back. “Got any of their numbers? Any of them have a taste for handsome older bears?” He had a hard time imagining what it must be like to grow up safe enough to be openly gay in high school. Then again his daughter’s comfort in being a political animal frequently took him by surprise as well. Although he had been joking about her classmates, the thought of a locker room full of gangly, baby-faced high school boys stirred something warm inside of him. He hadn’t had the opportunity to date for quite some time, and his opportunities for hookups with young, spry men had sure dried up with the advent of his first grey hair.

Instead of laughing, the corners of Maya’s mouth turned down. She seemed irritated as she poked at the remaining blob of melting ice cream with her spoon. “Don’t get your hopes up. None of them are your type anyways. No tiny twink boys, just muscle jocks and cubs and super femme theater queens and stuff.”

Luis dropped his spoon in surprise. It landed on his lap, a spoonful of ice cream soup splashing onto the crotch of his cargo shorts. Hastily, he transferred the nearly empty carton to the side table, swapping it for a handful of tissues, which he used to blot at the fabric.

“Uh, Dad, you good?” Maya frowned.

He could feel his face growing hot. He didn’t normally talk with his daughter about his intimate life—not after she had chased away every man he’d tried to bring home when she was an angsty preteen. 

Patrick was certainly no twink, nor had any of his other suitors been. He couldn’t fathom where she had learned about that rather private preference.

“H-how did you know I like twinks?” he stammered, avoiding her questioning look of judgment.

Maya fell silent and for a moment, Luis worried if he had somehow said something wrong. He looked up, only to find her staring somberly at the stain on his lap. She sighed.

“I’ve seen your search history, Dad. And I used to read your dating profile, _and_ that erotic fantasy blog you made. And I know”—she reached between the cushions and pulled out the racy magazine he had been reading before she came home—“I know about all of these, and about the DVD’s and stuff you keep in your nightstand. And I…” She paused, squirming uncomfortably. “I’ve heard you… acting things out in the shower when you think I’m asleep. Or… when you’re asleep and you… say… things.” She ran her fingers over one ear, suddenly shy. Her voice became so faint that Luis nearly missed it when she said, “it’s why I cut my hair.”

He could only stare, dumbfounded. The embarrassment of learning that his daughter knew about his porn stash was quickly overshadowed by images of her delicate hands wrapping around the dildo that was also in that drawer. Images of her wet lips lowering over its mushroom head. Of her slim body pressed into his mattress, her ripe ass reaching up to take—

No, it was preposterous. He gritted his teeth, trying to steel himself against the semi forming in his briefs—the one she would _definitely_ see if it started to rise. He let bewilderment be heard.

“You cut your hair so you could look like a _twink_? Maya, that’s _loca_. You can’t be a twink, you’re a _girl_.” Of course, it was impossible to deny just how much she did remind Luis of a succulent twink in his prime, especially with her boyish wardrobe.

Her eyes finally rose from his groin to his face. She wore a hurt expression and frustration tinged her voice as she explained, “I cut my hair for _you_ , Dad. And I started dressing more like a guy for _you_. I thought maybe if I looked more like the guys you’re into… you’d _want_ me.”

She pressed a steady hand against his thigh and leaned in close. As she drew towards him, the warmth of her skin seemed to radiate outward, filling his senses with the smells of cucumber and sugary ice cream. More visions flitted through his mind: the smooth plane of Maya’s chest, the stretch of her slender thighs spreading apart, the curve of her naked back as she gasped in pleasure. A familiar spot in his belly tugged in anticipation, and yet…

It was wrong. Even if his ancestral blood didn’t flow through her veins, he was her father and he had raised her from birth and vowed to protect her. He had worked hard to give her a childhood surrounded by stable, accepting people, so different from his own. He had no right to think of his own teenage daughter the way he thought about radiant young college guys hooking up in the dark alleyways. He was _gay_! A proud gay man who had only ever loved men, who had once been _married_ to a man. And despite her uncanny resemblance to a temptingly virginal young boy, Maya was clearly a woman through and through. Puberty could hit at any moment, fleshing her out into a mature, sensual adult. One with age-appropriate attraction for men _outside_ of her family. One with plush, perky breasts or round, curvy hips that firm hands would clutch with devotion. The kind of woman only the luckiest man in the world would have the pleasure of bending over a car hood or pushing onto a bed of soft rose petals or fucking through a shady gloryhole in the back room of a seedy sex club.

His cock strained against his shorts.

Maya, hovering inches away from his face, dropped her voice to a seductive whisper that tickled his beard. “I’ve never wanted you to have anybody but me, Daddy. And I’ve never wanted any man but you. I always think of you when I’m with them. I even did anal with Reilly so I would be ready for you. I know how to make myself clean and everything.” The hand on Luis’s thigh slid smoothly to cup his groin.

Heat coursed through him like a wildfire. Any hope of staying collected rushed out the window. The image of his daughter spreading herself open for that _pendejo_ filled him with both primal rage and possessive arousal. His hands came up to grip her shoulders, pushing her into her seat and knocking her head against the wall behind her as he rose to standing. His fingers dug into her shirt, pinning her in place while he glowered. She stared up at him, her jaw slack in surprise and her eyes turning dark.

“You had _sex_?!” he boomed.

Instead of answering, Maya reached up to unbutton her dad’s cargo shorts, never breaking eye contact. Her hand slipped under the waistband of his briefs, skin meeting hot, hard skin. An involuntary groan rose from Luis’s throat and his grip eased.

“I only want you, Dad.” The hand against him shifted to properly wrap around his shaft, causing his loosened shorts to drop to the ground. His knees shook. His balls felt heavy. All he could think of was how much he wanted to bury himself deep inside the girl in front of him.

And suddenly there she was, pressed against him, pulled to her feet with one effortless yank by an arm he surely hadn’t commanded. And his mouth was pressed hard against hers, his body craning down to be able to reach. One broad hand pressed against the small of her back, crushing her against him while his other hand ripped at her shirt collar, sending buttons scattering across the wood floor. Her lips parted invitingly and his tongue thrust hungrily between them. His hips rolled rhythmically of their own accord, cock rubbing against her belly while she fought against the motion to work his briefs off.

They stripped in a hasty bumble of wandering hands between the shove of fervent kisses. Luis kicked his bottoms away and pushed the open shirt off his daughter’s shoulders. The plastic clasp on her flimsy bra tore open easily and that garment was discarded as well. She disposed of her own denim shorts while her dad wrenched off his undershirt. Then their bare chests reunited, silky skin pressing against coarse fur. Maya wriggled out of her socks and her boyshorts and soon it was just the two of them, completely nude, wrapped around each other with the breeze of the floor fan tickling their skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Word of God elaboration:
> 
>   * If it wasn’t obvious, Luis is a natively bilingual first-generation mestizo Mexican-American. More specifically, he’s half-generation, having moved to Texas with his parents as a young child. He did not become a permanent citizen of the US until New York.
>   * Maya was born while Patrick and Luis were partnered and they intentionally raised her together from birth until their divorce. Although Patrick is her biological father, Luis’s heritage is equally as important to her. Because of this, she’s a loud and proud political being who identifies as afrochicana and regularly engages in feminist, anti-racist, queer liberatory activism.
>   * You can interpret Maya’s gender non-conformity however you want. In my view, she’s somewhat genderless, but also very comfortable with and firmly rooted in her body and her political positionality as a woman. She doesn’t actually care how big her boobs are or what Reilly thought of them—she only wanted Luis’s approval but it turns out he’s still attracted to the possibility of her breasts filling out someday.
> 



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The naughty bits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent gets hazy, explicit communication kind of takes a backseat. Rest assured, though—they both want it and _definitely_ enjoy it.
> 
> Detailed chapter warnings:
> 
>   * a gold star cis gay man briefly unsettled by a cis woman’s genitals
>   * blowjob not to completion, daughter’s clitoral masturbation to completion, and PiV bareback to mutual completion
>   * daughter expects anal but gets PiV
>   * daughter-centric third person PoV
> 


For as long as Maya could remember, she had fantasized about belonging to her father. While other girls grew out of their innocent Freudian crushes, hers had persisted, developing with her body to encompass erotic desire as well. Although she had long mastered the art of nonchalance and put on a good show as an ordinary teenager pursuing superficial high school boys, her innate desire to be with Luis transcended all other relationships. She recognized, of course, that he was thoroughly and unambiguously a gay man with no interest in women; she loved him deeply for his identity and the richness of his experiences, and she fought loudly for the right of both her dads to exist with pride. Yet during the deepest hours of the night when her truest feelings were hardest to ignore, she recognized within herself a tiny spark of hope that he might someday crave her soul the way she craved his.

In that moment, pressed against his body, her residual grief over Reilly was forgotten. Disrobed, naked, and flattened against her, Luis was finally where she had longed for him to be. All around her was the deep smell of musk, the warm heat of sweat, and the tickle of body hair against her skin. His strong hands held her to his massive frame with ease, while hers snaked up the curve of his pudgy belly and over the wool of his burly chest to wrap around his powerful shoulders. She clung desperately as his tongue probed her mouth and his hands kneaded her ass, coaxing her to the very tips of her toes to be as close as possible. His amazingly hard penis rubbed against her midsection, slick and searing between them, sending tingles throughout her body. Her knees shook with anticipation at the knowledge that that erection was for _her_ and it was _her_ that he wanted. Her perilous stance widened, her thighs pulling apart from each other of their own accord, willing him to fill the gap.

One of Luis’s hands circled her hip and reached between their bodies. It broached between her legs, thick fingers just barely grazing against her slit—

And then he froze, abruptly breaking the kiss. Maya’s grey eyes fluttered open, immediately searching for his. They were rich honey brown, full of want and… fear. The hesitation was obvious on those features she knew so well and her own blood ran cold with dread. Her dad began to pull away, his shaking hand sliding back from her loins, but she grabbed it earnestly and held it firmly against her mons Venus, willing him to understand her heat and her wetness. Her other hand reached for his wilting erection and stroked, letting his bronze foreskin slide back and forth over the head.

“ _Please_ ,” she begged, her voice breathy as she filled her lungs with cool oxygen.

Luis’s gaze wandered downwards, taking in her flat, heaving chest. His eyes grazed over her waist to her stomach and the crook where his hand cupped her groin. His penis began to stiffen again, his breath hitched, and suddenly Maya felt overwhelmed by the feeling that, despite her already being naked, her father was somehow mentally undressing her. The practical knowledge she had acquired over two determined years of hookups and experiments flowed over her and she knew what to do to distract him from himself.

In one swift motion, Maya dropped to her knees and took the head of his cock into her mouth. He gave a surprised shout which rapidly devolved into a resonant groan as she sucked. The thick smell of his musk and the tang of his precome on her tongue made her nipples ache and her cunt drip. One giant hand instinctively reached for her, gently pressing against the back of her skull to urge her further down. She obeyed enthusiastically, lips sliding down his shaft to rest against her fist around the base of his cock. Her heart fluttered with joy as she began to move.

“Ahh, yes, oh yes,” he groaned, the rumble of his voice hitting Maya squarely between her legs. Without thinking, she used her free hand to stroke across her thigh, then dipped into her wet folds. She moved against herself the way she often did while laying in Luis’s bed—two fingers scissored around her clitoris, rubbing over it side to side. The smell of him against her nose was so much stronger than on his pillows, turning her on more than she knew was possible. The realization of his heavy dick in her mouth—in her _body_ —filled her with need. She let her eyes blink open and gazed up, only to find him staring back down at her, fierce and breathless. He stumbled slightly and the hand against her head tightened its grip, pushing her down more forcefully.

His girth was much more than she was accustomed to and she gagged once at how readily he pressed against her throat. The bottom inch of his cock remained unsheathed by her lips and a small despair bloomed inside her for failing him with her lack of skill. She held tight to the base of his shaft and used her palm to fondle his balls, hoping it might be adequate compensation. Her head bobbed up and down with the help of his firm guidance and she screwed her eyes shut, concentrating hard on keeping the suction going. But Luis shifted his hand to press a hard thumb against her cheekbone and his husky voice had an edge to it as he commanded, “look at me.”

Immediately, her eyes sprang open. His sharp gaze pierced through her and for a moment her jaw went slack around him, the desire to pleasure forgotten in light of the desperate need to rub frantically against herself at the sight. But his hips gave a gentle buck, pressing his tip back into her throat, reminding her of the unique opportunity she had been given. She fought for focus through the fog settling over her mind, centering all her attention on keeping her eyes open, on keeping her mouth moving, on working the stretchy skin of his sack. On milking heavenly, trembling moans out of the man hovering over her.

“Your mouth,” he panted. “It’s—ah—it’s perfect.” His hips rocked back and forth and his second hand landed on Maya’s head, firm yet gentle as he caressed her hair and pressed himself into her. The hand against her groin beat faster and she whimpered around his cock, basking in the headiness of his scent. His lips pulled back to reveal his teeth as he grunted and Maya’s mind flooded with images of those teeth clamped hard against her neck—of what that intense caramel gaze might look like peering up at her from between her legs spread wide open.

Her pussy clenched and she knew she was close. Her concentration narrowed down to the warm wetness under her fingers. Her mouth ached with the strain of maintaining suction and she could barely keep hold of Luis’s cock as it continued to rut over her tongue. The hand fondling his balls fell away and Maya’s eyes began to squeeze shut until another thumb against her cheek brought her back.

“Please,” he moaned, eyes flitting between her face and her legs. “Come for me, _mija_ , please, _quiero verte_.” He pulled himself out and rubbed his slick erection against the skin of her slack jaw, letting her entire world become just the want in his eyes and the pressure building up inside of her.

She came all at once, like the drop from a cliff. A wordless cry spilled out from her freed lips as her whole body clenched in an effort to steady herself. Stars danced across her vision and her eyes unfocused, but she nonetheless stared dutifully back at her father, letting him see the ecstasy that danced across her face. Her whole body felt like fire, uncontrollable and blazing, pulsing in time with her racing heart. Even as the sensation wore away, Maya continued to stroke herself, trembling with aftershocks until the stimulation became too much to bear. Then her body finally relaxed, all her tension dissipated, and she slumped into a heap against one of Luis’s muscular, woolly legs, her head pressing against a powerful thigh, chest heaving as she fought for air. His enormous hand patted her head reassuringly and she relaxed into a hazy glow of satisfaction while soothing murmurs from above rained down upon her.

“You’re incredible, you know. Your mouth is so sexy. I didn’t know how good it would be to have those sweet lips around my cock.” His other hand wrapped around his penis, still standing tall and hard in front of her face. He stroked slowly, the purple head glistening with wet spit as his foreskin rolled over it. “I could come all over you,” he continued, the rumble of his voice dropping to a growl. “I’ve wanted you for so long. That body, _qué perfecto_. I’ve wanted it. You’re too beautiful for any other man to have you. You belong to _me _, _mija_.”__

____

Maya whimpered and clenched involuntarily as renewed feelings of arousal budded in her loins. Her whole life, he had called her by that title, and yet with that fierce look in his eyes, the word became absolutely _filthy_. Her cunt suddenly ached to be filled. She reached out and wrapped her hands around her father’s, stilling his motion. Her words were automatic, flowing out from her lips as if she had been born to voice them. There was no need to _think_ —only to act. “Dad,” she moaned, tilting her face up to look at his. “Daddy. I’m yours, Dad. I want you to have me.”

____

His cock twitched in their hands. Maya rose to her feet, finding her legs pleasantly tender. Her pussy felt like it was glowing with heat, all too deeply satisfied and never satisfied enough. Luis’s eyes danced over her body once again, absorbing every inch of her naked form. His gaze was so sharp it felt tangible, like a rough hand sliding over her skin. Then his grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. She gasped at the force of her back hitting his chest, as if she were but a rag doll being toyed with, mercilessly groped by a higher power. His hands roamed over the tiny buds of her breasts and she shivered when rough fingertips glanced across her nipples. His erection pressed against the base of her spine, tantalizingly close to slipping between her asscheeks. She squirmed against it, urging him to see her potential.

____

Her whole life, she had pined for him. She had studied him, paying close attention to his desires and the moments when something sparked interest in his eyes. The brave face she wore when she playacted as a normal teenager disguised the anxious, persistent hope inside her that someday, _she_ might be the object of her dad’s desire. She wanted to bear witness to his most intimate moments and she wanted to be their inspiration. She wanted him on her, in her, around her, thoroughly undone by her yet completed by her. And that prospect was so near, so _tangible_ before her, perilously balancing on a single thread that would snap if he chose to walk away from her body.

____

Luis bowed his head low so his mouth pressed against Maya’s ear. “Bedroom,” was his hushed command. A deep shiver ran down from her spine to her groin as the word sank in.

____

After another long, impassioned, handsy kiss, the two were moving, stumbling in their impatience to cross the apartment. They burst through the doorway to the bedroom and Luis practically threw Maya onto the mattress. She quickly positioned herself on her elbows and knees, backside pointed up expectantly—the way she had often fantasized being taken by her father. It was such a wanton position which made her feel tantalizingly exposed, ready to be spread apart and opened wide. Her butt wriggled in anticipation, the air against her puckered hole fueling her imagination. Shifting slightly onto one elbow, she snuck a peek around to check on Luis.

____

He had made a beeline for his nightstand, unearthing from his porn stash a condom and a bottle of lube, applying both onto his unwavering erection. He turned his attention to the bed and gave an involuntary groan at the sight of his daughter already in position. The sound resonated deep inside her cunt and she bit her bottom lip, suppressing the urge to whine for him to hurry. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them before as he mounted the mattress behind her. Maya pressed her head against the pillow, feeling ready to explode with the effort of containing her desperation. She had wanted this for so long—wanted to offer herself for his pleasure, to be taken as he took other men. Even if he could never be attracted to her true body as a woman, he might at least come to return her love if she showed him they could be compatible. She had trained her body thoroughly, experimenting first with her fingers, then with his secret dildo, then taking real anal poundings from her boyfriends, all so she could prove how ready she was to be his.

____

But as something cold and hard rubbed up and down over her asshole, a flicker of anxiety twisted in her belly. The dicks of high school teenagers couldn’t compare to Luis’s incredible girth. Her jaw still burned with the force she had needed to suck around him. The thought of his cock pushing into her anus, pressing into her, opening that part of her up without extensive preparation, filled her with fear. She clench once, nervously, but forced her body to stay open and ready. She couldn’t risk backing out, not when Luis was so filled with desire and willing to overlook the moral precariousness of what he was about to do. “D-Dad,” she whispered softly, muffling her timid plea into the pillow.

____

All at once, the head of his cock dropped down to her labia and slipped between them. The combination of slick lube and wet juices created no resistance as he pushed in all the way down to the hilt with one long thrust. Both their moans poured into the air, heavy and needy, Maya’s tinged with pleasant surprise. She could feel Luis’s rigid erection push her inner walls apart, drowning her in waves of heat and pleasure. She clenched around him several times, adjusting to his presence inside her body. Her nipples were achingly hard and she felt _full_ the way nothing before had ever filled her so completely. The fear in her stomach dissipated, leaving behind only thirsty excitement to be ravished as her ass came to rest flush against the man’s pelvis.

____

He didn’t move as they both adjusted to their new sensations. The room was silent except for their ragged breathing and the occasional sigh of arousal. One of Luis’s heavy hands stroked across the ridges of Maya’s exposed spine, his other clutching her hip firmly to his, holding her in place. “You are so…” he murmured, faltering to gasp as she ground eagerly against him. “You feel… _amazing_ , Maya.”

____

The combination of his praise and the slow drag of his penis back out of her cunt drew a loud moan out of her. The contrast between being filled to the brim with his cock and the emptiness of hanging onto only his very tip was stark—unbearable. Maya gripped the sheets fiercely, willing herself not to cry out in frustration. But when Luis slid his entire length back in again, she couldn’t stop herself. His hardness pressed against a spot deep inside her that had never been reached before. The pleasure radiating out from her groin was fiery, overwhelming in its heat and spark. And more than anything, she craved _more_.

____

“Dad- _dyyyy_ ” she sighed, the word stretching into a long moan as he repeated his withdrawal and reentry again, slightly faster. “Oh, Dad, oh _please_ , Daddy—”

____

He continued rolling his hips, soon establishing a smooth, slow rhythm. His breath was unsteady and the hand on Maya’s hip trembled slightly. He used his other hand to grip her tight as well, caressing the shallow curve of her waist. “I didn’t know your _coño_ would be so perfect,” he groaned, gasping slightly with each thrust forward. “You’re so— _ay, mija_ —you’re so _tight_.” He pulled his daughter’s backside against him more fervently, his thrusts becoming quicker, his words becoming more punctuated. “You’re so beautiful. I’ve wanted you. Just like this. My beautiful daughter.”

____

Each push wrung out a new moan from Maya’s throat. She braced her head against the mattress, bucking hard to drive Luis’s cock as deep inside of her as possible. His balls slapped hard against her clitoris in time with his dick pushing at her cervix, sending violent shocks coursing through her body. His nails dug painfully into her skin as they fought to merge deeper, to milk every ounce of ecstasy out of their forbidden act. The passionate fire building in her pussy and the stars clouding her vision were so powerful that she could barely register his words except to understand that he _wanted_ her. He wanted _her_. She had worked so hard to be his perfect twink, to entice him in the most irresistible possible form. And yet in that moment when her seduction had finally paid off, he wanted her _as a woman_. As his _daughter_. Her father had wanted _her_.

____

His praise only continued: about her lips, her ass, the sexy softness of her chest. Their motion became ever faster, more frantic, morphing into desperate humps which built up an unbearable pressure deep inside Maya’s core. Her limbs shook with the effort of holding herself steady, threatening to collapse entirely. Every muscle ached with tension and anticipation. Her moans of pleasure devolved into blubbering, incoherent begs for release as she neared climax. “Please, oh yes, oh Dad, please—!”

____

He pounded even harder and she went tumbling over the edge, crumpling down onto the mattress in a shaky heap of trembling limbs and muffled sobs. Luis collapsed with her, grabbing her by the shoulders and continuing to rut through her orgasm as her pussy squeezed around him. Soon, her nerves became agonizingly oversensitive and she whimpered at the dual pain and pleasure of the extra stimulation. But his murmurs had already faded to wordless grunts and pants and his thrusts became short and tight and with one final gasp of “Maya!” he stilled against her. His cock twitched, sending shivers down her spine, and then he relaxed, his massive body suffocatingly heavy on top of hers.

____

They lay there for a long moment, Luis huffing for air and Maya becoming lightheaded with her face pressed against the pillow. She could feel his spent erection wilting inside her, eventually shrinking enough to pop out. Her cunt felt warm, wet, and cavernously empty without it, but the lazy bliss of a thorough fucking was already washing over her body.

____

Luis rolled off of her, letting her gulp in a much-needed lungful of refreshingly cool air. There was barely enough space on the bed for him to lay on his side beside her, and she could still feel the heat of his skin radiating out towards her. As he rolled the condom off, she let her eyes rake over his naked body to absorb what she hoped would become a very familiar sight. His broad chest rose and fell as as he breathed, his skin shimmering with sweat. Even softened and thoroughly spent, his penis still lay heavy and thick against his leg.

____

When he glanced up to look at her, tossing the tied-off condom over her shoulder and onto the floor, his eyes skimmed over her the same way. Heat rose to Maya’s face as she wondered what he might think of her without the distraction of sexual arousal. She turned onto her side, facing away from him, but he simply pressed against her, tucking her head into the curve of his collarbone. His lips pressed against the top of her hair, lovingly.

____

“Don’t be ashamed of your body, Maya,” he murmured. His great hand roamed over her torso, stopping to cup the tiny curves of her breasts as if they were fully developed. He rubbed circles around her nipple with one finger, peppering her skull with sweet kisses. “I may like men, but you”—his palm ran across her belly to her waist, running over her hip and down the side of her thigh before circling back up to press against her mons Venus—“you are special.”

____

She had braced herself against his roaming touch, but she couldn’t fight the blossom of joy and love in her heart at his words. She rolled over to gaze into his honey-colored eyes and he smiled, pressing closer so their chests met. Their legs intertwined as she lifted one hand up, pressing it against the side of his large face. His dark stubble prickled at her skin, sticky with sweat. The moment was too perfect—to close to what she had always dreamed of. Tears of joy prickled behind her eyes, threatening to make themselves known. She searched his face anxiously, but only saw affection in return. Her voice cracked as she whispered, “ _te quiero_ , Dad.”

____

He gave a slight nod in response, then swooped in to plant a long, soft kiss against her lips. His hand stroked her back affectionately, reassuring her of his presence. When they pulled apart from one another, he cupped the back of her skull and pressed her face tightly against his shoulder.

____

“I’ve always loved having you here for the weekends, _mija_ ,” he murmured against her hair.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, don’t do anal after Chipotle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I spent a lot of time drafting this fill and I poured a lot of love into these two. I’m thrilled to have been a part of this fanwork exchange.
> 
> To ba_lailah, thank you very much for your detailed Dear Creator letter; it gave me lots of think about and helped immensely in deciding where the story should go, including inspiring the identities and backstories of these two! I’m really sorry if any part of the story veered too close to your DNW’s.


End file.
